Toad's Big Adventure!
by Topcard
Summary: When the world faces annihilation and the greatest heroes fall, only one person can save us all. Toad! Wait, Toad? Oh, boy... A continuation of "The Tragedy of Waluigi and Rosalina" and "L."
1. Chapter 1

**The following takes place after the events of "The Tragedy of Waluigi and Rosalina" and "L," two stories from the same author. If you have not read them, you probably should, otherwise a lot of things in this story won't make sense.**

The Mushroom Kingdom, a prosperous land of irrefutable beauty. Anyone would consider themselves lucky to live in such a magnificent place. Sure, it sometimes fell into peril at the hands of various dark forces, but things always worked out in the end. The crowning achievement of this kingdom was the Toadstool Palace, home to the land's beloved ruler, Princess Peach. And this particular night at the castle was dedicated to celebration.

Fireworks shot off into the starry sky, filling the air with a beautiful glow. So many were in attendance to admire the sight. Toads, Piantas, Nokis, you name it, they were there, having the time of their lives. And why shouldn't they? After all the terrible, HORRIBLE things that happened not too long ago, they had the right to celebrate the good times.

Toadsworth looked onto the crowd, smiling under that majestic mustache of his. It did the old man's heart good to see everyone happy once again. But wait a tick. Where was the princess? Toadsworth scanned the area. He could've sworn he just saw Peach. Oh, well. She was with three friends, so it wasn't likely she'd get into any trouble. Toadsworth chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. Of course the princess was safe! Nothing could go wrong tonight.

Inside the palace, however, was a different story. Deep within the confines of the building, two guards stood at their posts, making sure the confines of the door between them remained locked away. Such contents needed to be protected at all costs. Even on nights of partying, these two did not get a break. They stood there, bored out of their minds. Every now and then one would attempt to strike up a conversation, whether it be about politics or a sporting event. The other guard, however, would have none of it, and merely replied through grunts and nods. Then the silence returned. The awkward, boring silence. Oh, how they wanted to be at the party!

Then something happened. An object falling from the ceiling. A single object, almost like a feather, landing just at one of the guard's feet. He stared at it in confusion. Picking it up, he determined it was a…a flower pedal. The other guard looked around as another pedal fell. Then another. And another. Soon it was practically snowing daisy pedals. Where were they coming from?

In an instant, a figure fell to the ground, landing with a mighty thud. The guards had no time to react, as the person dropkicked one of them square in the jaw, knocking him out. The other guard stood dazed for a moment before remembering his job. Drawing his weapon, he ordered the intruder to put their hands up. Strangely enough, the criminal complied, remaining still after doing so. The guard cautiously stepped closer. The attacker wore a black jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. An orange scarf wrapped around her neck like a boa constrictor. The figure turned to face the guard. What he saw came as a real surprise. His weapon fell to the ground. This was impossible.

The intruder gave a smirk before attacking. The palace worker was out cold in a matter of seconds. Wasting no time, the criminal grabbed a set of keys off the guard's belt and approached the door.

The first key didn't work. The second key was a complete failure. The third, however, fit like a charm. "Money," the intruder stated in a dark tone as the door swung open. The room was dark, the only light shining down on a small pedestal in the center. "That's one way to set the mood," the figure remarked to herself.

The woman stepped toward the column, bringing her masked face into the light. She stared at the object on top of the stand. A jar. Or was it an urn? The label in front of it read "SHADOW QUEEN." Excellent. The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Hey, boss, it's me," Ms. D said. "I've got it."

"Perfect," the voice of a familiar Koopa responded. "Everything is falling into place. Return to my castle immediately."

"Whatever you say, sir."

Ms. D exited the room and escaped out nearby window, unseen in the cover of night. Many, many lands away, her boss went into an uproar of ferocious laughter. The bottled Sprixie princesses in his clutches could only watch in horror as the monster rose from his thrown.

"Who can stop me now?!" Bowser exclaimed to the world. "WHO?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Toad merrily skipped down the road the next day, humming a little tune. He greeted everyone he passed along the way, but did not stop for chitchat. No, for you see, he was a Toad on a mission. He was determined to get to Toadstool Castle as soon as possible.

Toad walked through the palace gates, noting the lack of guards stationed there. Odd. Ignoring such thoughts, the little mushroom man continued into the building. Shoving the doors wide open, Toad exclaimed "Hey, everybod-" before cutting himself off upon seeing the sight.

Palace officials scrambled all over the place like headless chickens. It was a regular circus of a frenzy! One guard zoomed past Toad, spinning him rapidly. The poor fella went spiraling all around, bumping into people like a pinball. Toad finally tripped over his own two feet, landing face-first on the carpet. He slid a few inches before stopping right in front of Toadsworth.

"Ah! Toad! How are you this morning?" the old man asked.

"Hey, Toadsworth, what's with the hubbub?" Toad returned.

"Oh, it's dreadful! Midst last night's festivities, the palace was robbed!"

Toad gasped in shock. The castle, robbed? AGAIN?! Man, they had lousy security!

"That's terrible!" the little guy shrieked at last. "Well, what did they take?"

"Oh, um..." Toadsworth hesitated, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't concern myself over it, Toad. We have it, um, under control."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" a guard wailed as he ran by. Toad gave Toadsworth a skeptic eyebrow raise.

"He, um, doesn't handle coffee well," the older mushroom man awkwardly offered.

"Either way," he continued, "with the princess gone, the whole castle is busy sorting this ordeal out."

"Wait, Peach is gone?" Toad asked.

"You didn't hear? Well, here, she sent a letter this morning."

He handed Toad a piece of paper. He read it to himself. "'Dear Toadsworth,' he started, "'Last night, the Mario brothers and I left to a faraway land. Bowser's up to his old tricks again, this time in a kingdom of Sprixies. I should consider myself lucky he didn't come for me. Anyways, we will be gone for a little while, so keep things tidy in the castle until I get back. Sincerely, Peach.'"

Toad finished the letter, but kept looking at it. He read it once more, then once again, then again. "Wha- B-but this doesn't make any sense," he finally said; "They wouldn't go on an adventure without me. No one knows the land like a Toad."

"I believe a blue Toad was present among the group," Toadsworth clarified. "No need to worry."

Toad was about to say something when a royal guard stepped in. "Master Toadsworth," he said, "we need you in the vault."

"Oh, well, perhaps you should be going now, Toad. We're very busy," the old man suggested.

"But aren't you forgettin' somethin'?" Toad asked.

"I haven't forgotten a thing! My mind is a safe of knowledge. Now please."

He began shoving Toad towards the door. "Out, out, out," he insisted.

"Yeah, but it's-"

SLAM!

The door shut in Toad's face. He stared at the locks for what seemed like an eternity.

"...my birthday," he finished quietly.

Toad continued staring at the door until eventually getting bored. With a scuff of his shoe, he hobbled off in a huff, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "The nerve of some people!" he thought out loud; "Replace me, will they? Who needs 'em, anyways?!"

He sighed.

"Ah, who am I kiddin'? How could this day get any-"

In his anger, Toad had not realized that he walked right into a massive whole in the ground. With a whoosh, the man went plummeting.

"WWOOOOORRRRSSSSEEE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my head. Who put that there?"

Toad rubbed his noggin in a futile attempt to get rid of his newfound headache. He repeatedly opened and closed his eyes, as his vision had become noticeably blurry. As sight began returning, Toad noticed a figure at the other end of the room, staring at several computer monitors. She wore red and held a...yellow stick behind her back. Her head lowered as she began to speak.

"I apologize for the sudden summoning," she began, "but this is an urgent matter, and you are the only person qualified for the job."

Toad's eyes widened at the statement. An urgent matter? And one only HE could take care of? Hot dog! Things were finally going his way!

"That robbery last night, I'm sure you guessed, was no random attack," the figure continued. "Ms. D is back, stronger now than before. And she's not alone."

Ashley began turning around. "That's why I brought you here, Mario. So together we ca-... Who the heck are you?"

"And there it is," Toad lamely replied.

"No, this isn't right," Ashley tormented. "The spell was supposed to bring a hero, not a...Toad."

"Hey, kid, I'm not just a Toad. I AM Toad," Toad insisted.

"Don't call me kid."

Ashley pulled out her spell book and skimmed through the text. Reaching the desired page, the witch read carefully. "Why didn't it work?" she wondered aloud.

"If you're lookin' for Mario, he went with Luigi and the princess to save some Sprixies," Toad answered.

"Just my luck," Ashley moaned. "I'll have to handle it myself then. I'll send you home."

The little girl flipped through the pages once again. Toad attempted to take a peak, but Ashley moved away instinctively. Then a thought came to Toad. "Wait," he began, "you said Ms. D is back? As in Princess Daisy?"

"What's it to you?"

"Kid! Er, I mean lady, royal affairs are my business! If Daisy's out there, we gotta bring her back!"

"We?" Ashley spat. "You will not be doing anything. Like I said, only Mario is powerful enough to be of any help. No, you're going back home."

Toad stumbled over his words for a moment. He then said: "I'm not leaving."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. This is MY business and I ain't going nowhere."

And thus began the great Yes You Are/No I'm Not Battle of Diamond City. A perfectly orchestrated pingpong match of an argument. Such a stalemate had never been seen before in the history of applesauce. It would still be going on to this very day had a certain little demon not intervened.

Ashley's wand began shaking in her hands. It leapt into the air and, in a puff of crimson smoke, transformed into Red. "C'mon, Ashley, just let him help out," he said; "We need all the help we can get!"

The little girl stared at her assistant, trying to figure him out. "Very well," she finally said. She then turned to Toad. "You want to help? Then go get me some garlic. It's the final ingredient I need for an important spell. Think you can handle that?"

"Alright! No problem!" the mushroom man grinned. He marched out of the room, eager to finally be helpful. He returned a moment later, marching backwards into the room. "Um, where am I?" he asked.

Ashley face-palmed in frustration. "Red, go with him," she ordered. The demon nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing right next to Toad. "Awesome! I'll show you ALL my favorite spots! Ooh, the market is so much fun! We can stop at the dumpling place when we come back!"

He grabbed onto Toad's hand and together they teleported elsewhere. Ashley shook her head at the sight. Now was not the time for playing around. Their entire world was on the line.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets were teaming with life, cars roaring across the pavement, people biting and clawing their way through the massive crowds. Not even the marketplace was safe from such urban turmoil. Wave after wave of angry customers bombarded the businesses with their relentless search of groceries. Truly it was a terrifying sight.

It was in the epicenter of this chaos that Toad and Red reappeared. Toad stumbled around, his eyes spinning in circles. "Ugh, why's everything tilting to the left?" he asked, too dazed to stay still.

"Yeah, you'll get over that," Red responded. "I hope. Anyways! The garlic place is just over there. C'mon, let's go!"

He grabbed Toad's hand and led him head-first into the swarming crowd, unaware that just at the other end of the marketplace, an eager student was on a similar mission.

Young Cricket walked through the market, several bags in one hand. In the other was a list, given to him by his master. "Let's see," the young man said, checking the piece of paper, "In order to make Master Mantis' favorite dumpling soup, I must not miss a single ingredient. I already have the spices and the meats. All I need is..."

He looked up from the list. A vegetable stand was right in front of him, with one last clove of-

"Garlic!"

Young Cricket ran up to the stand. "Just what I need!" he cheered as he reached for the garlic. He grabbed the clove, but another hand did the same. "What the?" Cricket asked. He turned his head and saw the hand was attached to a small mushroom man. Next to him was an even smaller demon. Strange. Strange, indeed.

"Excuse me, but this is MY garlic," the martial artist stated politely, pulling the desired object closer to himself.

"Um, no, it's mine," Toad clarified, taking the garlic back. "We were here first."

"I don't think so," Young Cricket replied. He then slammed a few coins on the counter. "Three gold coins, my good man."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Toad exclaimed, putting his own money on the counter. "SIX gold coins!"

Young Cricket reached into his pocket, then raised the stakes. "TEN gold coins!"

"Twelve!"

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty!"

"Yo mama!"

In no time at all, the counter was covered in towers of gold coins, blocking the vendor's view. Toad and Young Cricket glared at each other, never easing up on their grip of the garlic. "Look, pal," Toad started, "the fate of the world depends on me getting this garlic."

"Yeah? Well, the fate of my lunch depends on me getting this garlic!"

Before tensions could reach dangerous levels, Red flew between the two, pushing them apart. "Guys! Guys! Take it easy!" he started; "Now I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable compromise we can- OH, MY GOSH! A giant squid monster destroying the city!"

"Where?!" Cricket exclaimed, releasing the garlic as he turned around. Red then grabbed Toad by the wrist.

"Come on!"

And like that, the two went running. "HEY!" Young Cricket shouted as he turned back around. "Get back here!"

Red and Toad dashed through the market, bobbing and weaving around heavy traffic. "Can't you just teleport us back?!" Toad asked.

"It's too crowded. I might hurt someone," Red explained. It was then they heard a noise. The two turned their heads to see Young Cricket-running atop the crowd's heads, no less-charging right at them! "Surrender, fiends!" he yelled. Toad and Red screamed in fear.

"I got an idea!" Red suggested. "Grab my hand!"

Toad obliged, never slowing his pace. With great strength, Red threw the mushroom man into the air. "This wasn't a good idea!" Toad yelped as he went flying. Gravity, being the jerk that it is, pulled the frightened Toad back down. Before he could go splat, he landed on top of a broomstick, which zoomed out of the market and into the distance.

"You cannot escape me!" Young Cricket hollered. The student jumped high into the air and landed on top of a nearby building with a thud. With no time to spare, the boy ran across rooftops, leaping like a tiger on the prowl.

"We gotta go higher!" Toad told the broom. So up they went, gaining altitude like no one's business. Of course, this did not stop Young Cricket. With a mighty stomp, he went bounding into the air, even higher then Toad. Cricket came down in a spiral, his feet burning from the intense speeds. Toad could do nothing but take the impact of the attack at full force. He and the broom were gonna crash!

"Mayday! Mayday!" Toad shrieked. The broom transformed back into Red. "Hang on!" he ordered as he and Toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two went tumbling as they teleported back on ground. They were right on the steps of Ashley's mansion, which for the first time, was a pleasant sight. "Thank goodness!" Toad cheered as he rang the doorbell.

DING DONG!

A crash from inside, followed by irritated grumbling. "I'm coming," Ashley said, sounding as if she hit her head on something. The door swung open. "Oh. It's you," the witch stated; "Did you get the-"

"Yup! Right here!" Toad replied with pride. "It wasn't easy. There was this crazy-"

THUD! Young Cricket landed right behind Toad and Red. "Oh, no," Toad yelped rather sheepishly.

"I believe you have my garlic," the martial artist demanded.

"Oh, no, pal! We got this fair and square! So there!" Red replied. The three males then began arguing back and forth, getting absolutely nowhere. This did not amuse Ashley, who turned her attention to more interesting matters, like her shoes. Very nice. Yup, never let her down before. But what was that? A faded green light was glowing under Ashley's feet. It was getting brighter and brighter. Ashley's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"GET BACK!" she screamed as she magically threw the three boys off the steps. In that moment, the green light destroyed the steps and surrounded Ashley, trapping her in green electricity. The girl screamed in pain, Red staring in horror.

"Ashley! What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

"Sprixie magic. They're here!" the witch managed to answer. "Find Mario! He's the only one! Go!"

Her body began lowering into a portal in the ground. Toad and Young Cricket had to stop Red from jumping in after her. "Ashley! Let me go! Ashley! NOOO!"

Two Koopas rose out of the portal. They grabbed Ashley and forced her the rest of the way down. "FIND MARIO!"

And like that, she was gone, leaving Red, Young Cricket, and Toad in terrible, terrible silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, what. The heck. Was THAT?!"

Young Cricket paced back and forth, constantly turning his gaze to the spot where a little girl once stood. Red sat slumped under a nearby willow tree, staring into nothingness. He looked as if he were going to pass out any second. Strangely enough, only Toad seemed calm in light of the situation.

"This is Bowser's handiwork, no doubt," the mushroom man answered. "It looks like he ain't messin' around this time."

"So the world really is in danger?" Cricket asked. "I thought you guys were joking! Look, take the garlic; I'm sure Master Mantis will understand-"

"It's hopeless. We're all done for," Red enthusiastically chimed in. Toad and Young Cricket exchanged glances as the little demon slowly shook his head. Poor thing. For a guy named Red, he sure was looking more like a shade of green.

Toad turned his attention to the now destroyed steps. They were still smoking from the Sprixie magic. Toad knew very little of the fairy creatures, but knew enough to understand their magic was not capable of destruction. Something was being done to the Sprixies. Something unnatural.

"Alright, guys, let's not lose our heads here," the mushroom man urged. "Okay, so Bowser has a new plan. So he just captured the little witch girl. So what? This Koopa creep always loses. We just gotta find a way to stop him is all."

"I know a way," Red responded. "We get Mario."

"I already told you, he's busy. But you got me."

"You?" Young Cricket asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but you're just a Toad."

"I am not A Toad, I am THE Toad," Toad shot back.

"Even so, Mario is WAY stronger than you. Than all of us. Only he can stop Bowser."

Toad looked down at his feet. Yeah, he wasn't the strongest guy in the world, but so what? That didn't mean he couldn't help. There was plenty he could do! He could... He could...he...

"Alright, we'll go find Mario," the small man finally gave in with a sigh. He really wanted to help. "Let's get to Toadstool Castle. Maybe Toadsworth knows a way to get in touch with him."

The three nodded in agreement. Red grabbed his companions' shoulders and together the three vanished in a puff on crimson smoke, unaware of what exactly they were getting themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley hung there like a prized painting, bound at the wrists by cold chains. The dungeon was no place for a princess. No, Ashley's not a princess, but true believers will understand. Anyways, the child did not let the perilous situation unnerve her. Head held high, she maintained her malicious glare through each giant stomp of a footstep approaching the room.

The doors swung open violently, smashing the two Koopa guards on either side into the wall. A large reptile soon entered. Slowly, as if to savor the moment. Everything was going according to plan.

"Ashley. Long time no see," Bowser greeted. "How long has it been anyways? Haven't seen you since you RUINED MY MASTER PLAN!"

"What, you want me to say 'sorry?'" the witch asked in a dry tone. "Why did you kidnap me, Bowser? What are you up to?"

"You'll see soon enough. Everyone will."

The Koopa King turned away from her to look out a small window. The Mushroom Kingdom was in perfect view, a postcard wishing Bowser was there. The villainous turtle hung his head low.

"You know, I'm a Koopa of simple pleasures," he began. "I never ask for much, only the bare bones. But it seems like whenever something goes right for me, someone just HAS to ruin it! Mario, the green Mario, you... But I don't hold grudges. Uh-uh. In fact, you could say I'm too nice for my own good."

"Nice? Yeah, when Mario gets back, I'm sure he'll reward your 'generosity.'"

"Glad you mentioned ol' plumber pants, 'cause that just proves my point. See, instead of destroying him, I send him on vacation."

Ashley tilted her head in confusion. "What're you talking about? Mario's out saving Sprixies from..."

"From...?"

"From...you."

Bowser threw his hands up in a celebratory manner. "Bingo! She finally gets it!" he exclaimed.

"But it's impossible," Ashley puzzled. "How can you be here and there at the same time?"

"He had help!"

Ashley quickly turned at the new voice, visibly startled. To her terror, a second Bowser was staring her down! Two Bowsers? Isn't one enough?!

"Them double cherries work wonders," the first Koopa stated, as if answering a question Ashley hadn't asked yet. Everything made sense now. Well, almost everything.

"The ashes! The Sprixies! Where are they?!" the incarcerated witch demanded. The two Bowsers only laughed thunderously as a response. If their goal was to annoy Ashley, they had succeeded.

"You think you won, you Koopa creep? You're gonna lose, like always. And if Mario and I can't stop you, someone else will!"

The Bowsers stopped laughing. They looked to each other, then slowly back to their prisoner. Smiles creeped onto their sinister faces.

"You mean the mushroom punk and his pals?" the first Bowser asked. "You're kidding, right? For a second there, I thought you meant an actual threat!"

The Koopa King grabbed Ashley by the chin, making extra sure that his claws would leave a mark or two. "I have a surprise for them back at my future kingdom, courtesy of my new assistant."

"If you hurt Red-"

"I think you mean WHEN I hurt him."

He released the witch from his grasp, giving a low chuckle. The villain and his clone turned to leave, but stopped short. "Wait," the second Bowser said. He then turned to Ashley and reached for her head. "Just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas..."

With that he grabbed the top of her head and pulled out a hairpin!

...Yup, she's doomed.

The Bowsers left, slamming the doors behind them. The two Koopa guards collapsed to the ground, leaving turtle-shaped dents in the wall they were stuck in. "I don't get paid enough," one grumbled under his breath.

Ashley lowered her head. She was alone, unable to imagine what Red was about to face.


	7. Chapter 7

POOF!

Toad, Red, and Young Cricket reappeared on the pathway to Toadstool Castle. "Let's go," Toad suggested, receiving no arguments. The three dashed straight to the palace, not another word to be said among them. This was no time for joking around; lives were on the line.

Upon reaching the front gate, Toad stopped, a confused look on his face. "Huh? Where are the guards?" the mushroom man asked. A valid question, if one were ever asked. Normally, two guards were always stationed in front of the gates. Toad had a rather nice conversation with them over the aerodynamics of propeller suits just that morning. But now, no one.

"The guards never leave their post," Toad stated. "Not unless it's times of danger or-"

A big smile arose on the little guy's face.

"Or what?" Red asked, a little disturbed at the sight.

"Or times of celebration," Toad concluded. "Butter my toast, they musta remembered my birthday! And here I thought everyone forgot."

The now energetic mushroom man put his best foot forward and strutted to the castle's front doors. He was about to burst right through when Young Cricket stopped him mid-knock.

"Wait," the student started. "I don't think there's a party in there."

"Oh, come on! What else would be in-"

At that moment, the doors blasted off their hinges. The three barely had time to dodge. They landed in a nearby bush and watched as a blue haired, sinister-looking Koopa crashed to the ground.

"Now was that really necessary?" Ludwig asked, sounding more annoyed than hurt.

"We are here on a mission, not to fool around like idiots," a female voice responded from within the castle. A shadowy figure began to appear in the doorway. She took a step forward, her orange scarf blowing in the wind.

"Daisy," Toad whispered, more to himself than to the group. The mushroom man stared in horror at what his friend had become. Part of him refused to believe it was true, and yet there she was, bringing harm to Toadstool Castle.

"And I AM doing the mission. Just in my own, special way," Ludwig responded rather calmly for someone in his situation. Ms. D raised an eyebrow before lifting the Koopa off the ground to eye level. A good chunk of Ludwig's confidence disappeared in that moment.

"Maybe you don't get WHY we're doing this, you little twerp," Ms. D hissed, "but I'm not getting in trouble just because you can't follow simple orders. Get to work. NOW."

She threw the villainous turtle back to the ground. "Vile woman," Ludwig spat under his breath. He got back on his feet, brushed off some dust from his shell, and gave the most fake of bows anyone ever gave. "Of course, Ms. D. Whatever you say," he said with elongated tones of sarcasm. Ms. D rolled her eyes at the Koopa, but seemed satisfied enough with the answer, as she returned back into the castle.

Ludwig stood there for a minute or two, grumbling under his breath. Phrases such as "This isn't fair!" or "I should be in charge!" and other, more profane statements flew out of his muzzle. He eventually sucked up his pride and marched back into the palace, leaving Toad, Red, and Young Cricket in astonishment.

"We can always come back another time," Red suggested.

"What?! We have to help!" Toad interjected. "It's our destiny!"

"Are you crazy?! There's three of us and who knows how many of them. We need to find help."

Toad was about to fire a retort, but was cut short by Young Cricket. "He's right," the warrior agreed; "We need reinforcements."

Toad stuttered and groaned like a mewing piglet. "Oh, alright," he finally decided; "Let's go."

They were right ready to vamoose when suddenly they heard a cry.

"Let go of me! Let go!" a female voice shrieked from within the castle, stopping Toad dead in his tracks.

"Toadette?" the mushroom dude said in terror. "Toadette!"

And with that, he ran into the palace.

"No, wait!" Young Cricket shouted. He and Red chased in after their pal. Toad isn't exactly known for speed, so the two caught him rather quickly. And by "caught," I mean tackled him to the ground. "Are you crazy?!" Cricket asked; "You could've gotten us-"

They looked up, now realizing they were in a room filled with what must've been a hundred Koopas, all looking at them.

"...Caught."


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, on Toad's Big Adventure:

Toad and pals found themselves in a perilous predicament. Countless Koopas cornering these cowards! Will they make it out alive? Let's find out, on Toad's Big Adventure!

The trio of try-hards stood up slowly, keeping their hands in the air. Only the sound of the chandelier creaking broke the terrible silence. "Okay, I know this looks bad," Toad said to his menacing spectators, "but I think we can talk out our problems and overcome-"

"GET THEM!"

The Koopas charged at once. "Run!" Young Cricket shouted. He then picked up his companions and leaped forward, landing on a Koopa's head. The karate kid sprinted down a row of turtle noggins, each step resulting in an ear-piercing cry of annoyed discomfort. In no time at all the three intruders were at the base of the stairway.

"EEEEK!"

A girlish shriek echoed from above. "Toadette!" Toad cried; "Hurry, hurry!"

Young Cricket didn't have to be told twice. He bolted up that mighty staircase, skipping over a few stairs with each step. The Koopa army was not far behind. A sea of the minions crashed down on the steps, shaking the ground beneath them. The Koopas crawled higher and higher, stepping over any one of them who was too slow. For turtles, these guys moved fast.

It was in that instant when a Koopa grabbed Young Cricket by the ankle, causing him to crash down on the stairs. "Aah!" the boy cried as his torso made contact with the steps.

"We gotcha now, bub!" one Koopa hurrahed.

"Ain't no escapin' us!" another chimed in.

Things were indeed looking very grim. Toad and Red looked to each other in hectic confusion. What should they do? What COULD they do? Was there no stopping this MADNESS?!

T-there is. Geez, calm down, son.

Red looked around, scared out of his wits. It was then when he noticed the chandelier was loose, a result of the Koopas' extensive ransacking slash destruction of the palace. Not thinking twice about it (more out of idiotic nature than bravery), the little demon teleported up to the hanging ornament and dealt the final blow to its chain. The chandelier fell, everything moving in slow motion for dramatic effect. The Koopas looked on in true horror as the massive object got closer and closer. It finally made contact with the first poor turtle, whose eyes bulged as his face was mushed into itself.

Time revved back up to its usual pace as the chandelier broke through the floor, creating a gigantic hole. The Koopas were dragged down one-by-one until finally a lone reptile remained, hanging onto Young Cricket's foot. The student gave a quick tap of the toe, and the Koopa was gone.

"Huh. Neat," Toad declared after a moment to take in the situation. The others nodded slowly in agreement. Their moment was interrupted, however, by another shrill shriek. "Toadette!" Toad cried; "C'mon, let's go!"

The three ran up the rest of the stairs and turned the corner, following the agonizing screams of fear. Soon they were in front of the door that led into what was once Princess Daisy's room. Toadette had to be in this room. Toad hesitantly put his hand on the door and began to push. It creaked open slowly, the tension thick in the air. After what felt like an eternity, the door was open, and the trio saw...wait for it...Toadsworth!

Toadsworth?

Yes, the old mushroom man was sitting on the bed, tied up like a Christmas ham. He turned to see who had entered, and to his surprise got some good news this day.

"Toad! Thank goodness it's you!"

"Toadsworth?" Toad asked. "Where's Toadette? We heard girlish screams of terror."

The old man shrunk into himself. "Yes, well...That was me."

"Oh, Toadsworth."

"It was terrible, Toad. The Koopa army appeared almost immediately after you left. They said they were 'keeping the place warm' until Bowser's arrival. All day they've been transporting palace attendants to who knows where. We were helpless!"

"Well, I think we just took out a good portion of them," Red chimed in. "Now would be a good time if any to escape."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Toadsworth agreed. "Untie me, quickly."

The group did just that. Once freed, the old man straightened his bow tie, fluffed his magnificent mustache, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you all." he said, "but we our work here, I am less enthusiastic to say, is not yet complete. Toadette is still in the castle."

"Where? Where is she?" Toad asked so quickly he nearly gave Toadsworth a heart attack.

"I believe I overheard them saying she was being moved to the dungeon," the elder mushroom man answered. "We must hurry, posthaste!"

"What're we still doin' here then. Let's get goin'!" Toad declared, fist in the air. He didn't know it, but he was ready for war.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark, cold, creepy. If you don't know what the dungeon is like by now, you haven't been paying attention, and will most likely fail the pop quiz. Yes, a creepy dungeon of this sort lay under Toadstool Castle's structure, holding but only one prisoner. What, one may ask, was this felon's crime to deserve such a sentence? She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Toadette sat quietly on a most uncomfortable bed, contemplating the events that led to this scenario. She had come to the palace in search of her best bud Toad. Boy, did she get one heck of a surprise. She didn't go down without a fight, though. A smile ran across her face as she remembered the look on that Koopa when she bit his hand.

Ludwig, however, did not find the situation funny in the slightest. He held his bandaged hand close to his body, feeling it throb like a metronome. He didn't deserve any of this. How could the great Ludwig von Koopa be subjected to such...slapstickery?!

"It's not a difficult concept," the Koopa commander continued on. "If you just cooperate, then maybe we can get somewhere."

"Somewhere like Bowser's place?" Toadette retorted. "Fat chance, bub!"

"You're making this far more difficult than it needs to be."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'FUN.'"

"My patience is wearing thin! If you continue to defy me, I'll...I'lll...I'll tell my father!"

The maestro crossed his arms and closed his eyes in satisfaction. His expression soon changed to one of confusion once Toadette bursted into laughter.

"That's it?" she asked between gasps for air. "I think YOU'D get in more trouble if you admit you failed!"

Ludwig snarled under his breath. He knew she was right. Bowser would not tolerate failure anymore. Not when he is so close...

"Fine. Have it your way," Ludwig responded more casually. "I'm sure we can get an answer just the same from that old guy."

Toadette's laughter stopped immediately. "You leave Toadsworth alone!" she barked. Ludwig's smile returned.

"Oh, NOW we're getting somewhere," he hissed.

"You cold-blooded Koopa!" Toadette fired back. "How can you be so cruel?!"

"The world made me this way. It's dog-eat-dog out there, and I won't be denied my share. Now if the pleasantries are done with, maybe we can finally ge-"

SLAM!

The two turned at the sound.

CRASH!

They stared into the darkness, unsure if they should be afraid or not. The doorway that led to the stairs, that's where it was coming from. And it was getting closer. Now the two could discern screams mixed in with the crashes. Ludwig reluctantly moved towards the doorway, squinting in desperation to see it.

It was then when Toad, Red, Young Cricket, and Toadsworth all crashed on top of the poor reptile.

"Ugh, my head," Cricket whined.

"Nice goin', Toad," Red remarked.

"Hey!" Toad retorted. "You all tripped over ME!"

"Toad?!" Toadette asked in both confusion and excitement.

"Toadette!" the mushroom man cheered, immediately rushing to her cell. "You okay? They didn't hurt you or nothin'?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Where's Mario?"

Toad frowned. "Again with the Mario. He's not here."

"But we're gonna get him," Cricket added, helping Toadsworth to his feet.

"I think that fixed the crick in my back," the old man stated. CRACK. "Nope, there it is."

"We're gonna get you out first," Toad continued. "One sec."

The small man produced a key and in no time at all Toadette was free. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here," Toad insisted.

"Not so fast," Ludwig growled, trying to sound menacing but coming off more as a hurt puppy. "What, do you think I'm just going to let you all free? You face the great Ludwig von Koopa!"

He threw himself in front of the stairs, stretching out his arms as far as his itty bitty body could. "Come at me if you dare."

The group slowly looked at each other, then back at Ludwig.

Ms. D stomped down the hall, inspecting her minions' work, she passed by the door that led down to the dungeon.

"HEEELLLP!" a scream echoed out. Ms. D rolled her eyes before starting down the stairs. Truly, she was surrounded by idiots.

"What's going on down here?!" the woman asked once she reached the last step. Toad, Toadette, Red, and Cricket had Ludwig trapped, each pulling a limb in an opposite direction. Toadsworth was hitting the poor composer on the head with his cane.

"Um...I can explain," Ludwig answered sheepishly.

"You MORON!" Ms. D screamed. She then pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I need every available Koopa Troopa in the dungeon! NOW!"

The frantic march of turtle soldiers pounded on the ceiling. The group dropped Ludwig, who hit the ground with a pathetic thud.

"Now would be a good time to teleport us out, Red," Toad suggested.

"Right, yeah. Everyone hold hands and-"

The demon was interrupted when Ludwig leaped up and grabbed him from behind. "No one is going anywhere!" he taunted, squeezing Red as a trivial means of vengeance. All looked around in fear, desperately seeking Sus-er, I mean, a way out. It was then when brilliance struck Toad.

"Red! Clean sweep!" The mushroom man yelled. A smile darted on the demon's face before he transformed in a puff of smoke into a broom. "What the-?" was all Ludwig had time to say before the broom leapt into the air, taking him with it. In the blink of an eye the broom gathered its buddies. As the first Koopa reached the dungeon, the ragtag misfits were already flying down the corridor.

"GET THEM!" Ms. D ordered. The Koopas scrambled to keep up, but that broom was just so gosh darn fast.

"Get me off this crazy thing!" Ludwig begged, to deaf ears unfortunately.

"Okay, Red, the next cell on the left, hit the bottom stone on the wall. There's a secret escape door," Toad ordered. The broom darted into said cell and hit said stone. The group bolted out the secret passage.

All, that is, except Toadsworth, who was knocked off after the sudden impact with the wall.

"TOADSWORTH!" Toad and Toadette hollered. They watched in desperation as the Koopas swarmed the man, dragging him into the abyss.

"Don't worry about me! Go! Save yourselves!"

And he was gone.


End file.
